Talk:Ishigakure
Origin of name? How do we know they got a village by this name? same goes for Shimogakure and Tanigakure, can't remember them being mentioned or shown. --Kasan94 (talk) 16:03, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :chapter 515 world map update.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:25, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :: So all those names written there, are names of the hidden villages? thought they where the country names. --Kasan94 (talk) 20:05, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Viz Edition In the Viz Edition of the third data book, when it names the villages and shows there symbols in the beginning of the book it incorrectly states Iwa as Ishi. Could this be mentioned somewhere? Munchvtec (talk) 16:44, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :Iwagakure's name has always been translated as Hidden in Stone instead of Hidden in Rock by Viz if I'm not mistaken, this village was first mentioned in the manga way after the third databook was published. Omnibender - Talk - 18:44, May 14, 2014 (UTC) I understand that but should it be mentioned somewhere?Munchvtec (talk) 17:37, May 16, 2014 (UTC) :Not sure. It's not technically a switch-up or a mistake, it's just Viz having made a translation choice that ended up being unfortunate when more information was revealed. I'm not against listing it, but I think that proper wording should be used to indicate it wasn't a mistake. See if my edit works. Omnibender - Talk - 20:13, May 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Just checked the chapter. Since Viz already translated Iwa as "Stone", they translated Ishi as "Rock", so it's a complete switch.--BeyondRed (talk) 21:01, May 16, 2014 (UTC) ::It's a typo. "Iwagakure" is used correctly elsewhere in the databook. ::Also, Viz's edition was published after Ishigakure's appearance, making it more of a mistake. ''~SnapperT '' 02:26, May 17, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh, you mean that in the beginning of the Viz translation of the databook, they used the "-gakure" names in those early pages that show how to read the statistics? Well then, if they used Ishigakure, it's certainly a mistake. I was under the impression that they used the "Hidden something Village" or "Village Hidden By/In something" format. Omnibender - Talk - 02:37, May 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yeah, they wrote "Ishigakure" under Iwa's symbol in the third databook (there are several other translation mistakes like that), but they also swapped the meanings of Iwa and Ishi in the manga itself.--BeyondRed (talk) 03:39, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Yeah that's what I meant. But where should it be mentioned?Munchvtec (talk) 18:05, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Should it be added as trivia in I w a or I s h I page, sorry for the spacing in the words my auto correct. Munchvtec (talk) 18:11, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Someone just changed it, the other one wad better. Munchvtec (talk) 00:11, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Viz and Shonen Jump also made the Ishi/Iwa mistake in the English translation of Kakashi Hiden:Lightning in the Frozen Sky when referring to the Tsuchikage's village toward the novel's end. Should a note be added for this?--845933 (talk) 20:08, January 8, 2016 (UTC)